Broken Promise
by MissesLadyLuck
Summary: We know Takao won his first championship against Yuri in Biovault. A few months after GRev, Takao is thrown into an alternate universe! What if Takao DIDN'T defeat Yuri? Summ sucks YAOI TyKa
1. Chapter 1

**Black Despondency**

**summary:** We know Takao won his first championship title against Yuri and Biovault. A few months after G-Revolution, Daichi pushes Takao into an old shrine made for the dead, and Takao is suddenly thrown into an alternate universe! What if Takao DIDN'T defeat Yuri? Summary sucks, R&R plz

**disclaimer: **me no own!

**warnings:** gore, mega-violence, torture, may be yaoish later...not too much. **TyHi** (Takao+Hiromi) **TyKa ** later. Rating will most likely reach **M**!

**WARNING! This is NOT for the weak hearted...if you REALLY cannot stand explicit boody scenes, get out NOW! Flames will be laughed at!**

**MissesLadyLuck: **I feel evil today, but it's Takao's turn to SUFFER...

* * *

**Names:**

**Japanese ** English

** Kinomiya Takao **Tyson Granger

** Mizuhara Makkisu (Max) **Max Tate

**Kon Rei **Ray Kon

**Hiwatari Kai **Kai Hiwatari

**? Kyouju **Kenny

**Tachibana Hiromi **Hilary Tatibana

**Sumeragi Daichi **Daichi Sumeragi

* * *

**Ivanov Yuri **Tala Valkov

**Kuznetsov Boris **Bryan Kuznetsov

**Sergei **Spencer

**Ivan **Ian

* * *

**Rai **Lee

**Mao **Mariah

**Kiki **Kevin

**Gao **Gary

* * *

**The All Starz are the same in Japanese as in English, but here's the basic info on them:**

Michael Parker

Emily

Steve

Eddy

* * *

Robert Jurgen

Johnny McGregor

Oliver

**Giancarlo Tornatore **Enrique

* * *

**Balkov/Borcloff (?) ** Boris Balkov

**Ojiisan** **Voltaire (?) **Voltaire (Kai's grandfather)

* * *

talking regular(Japanese)- "blablabla" 

whispering or exaggurated words- "_blablabla_"

Russian words- **((Blablabla)) **

Chinese- **"Blablabla"**

American language- "Blablabla"

** Lyrics>>**

* * *

**That's it, so R&R!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Baka Daichi**

Takao Kinomiya stared at the clock on the classroom wall, his eyes nearly buldging out of their sockets. Time, that stupid clock, it was against him! The teacher had been talking on and on for about an hour now...or was it longer? It wasn't K-sensei, that was for sure. That nice teacher was gone...It was highschool now. His new teacher, Hinata-sensei, was uber strict. Takao yawned, then looked back at the clock. A whole other twenty minutes before the class was allowed to get their outside freedom...just great. Takao sighed. He didn't know how much he longer he could sit in this hellhole. Yawning once more, Takao layed his head down on his desk, putting his text book infront so that Hinata-sensei wouldn't know that he was planning on sleeping. Takao wasn't worried; the bell would wake him up.

**pokepoke**

Takao grunted as a pencil made itself known on his back two times.Other than that, all he did was shuffle in his sleep, not wanting to get up.

**pokepokepoke**

The pencil made itself known once more, three times though. Takao's hands clenched; if the person behind him wouldn't stop that annoying poking...

**POKEPOKEPO-**

Takao turned around swiftly to face the person poking him, who was none other then Miss Goody-goody-know-it-all herslf; Hiromi Tachibana...Takao's most hated female rival. "_Nani?_" Takao hissed. Wanting to sound angry and fierce but too quiet for Hinata-sensei to hear. Hiromi crossed her arms over her breast. "'Nani?"" She mocked. "I'll tell you _what,_ Takao Kinomiya. You are not aloud to sleep in Hinata-sensei's class, or in any sensei's class. And as class president, it is my job to make sure you keep in line." Takao grit his teeth. Hiromi could be such a _bakayaro_.

"Datte, watashi wa guttari..." Takao whined. Hiromi shook her head. "Deha...who's fault is that?" "Onegai?" Hiromi frowned. "Iie." Takao scowled. "Kijo-Hiromi..." He sneered. Hiromi's eyes narrowed but she only said, "Arigato, baka-Takao." Takao turned back around to see everyone, including Hinata-sensei, glaring at him. Takao was smart enough to look sheepish at most. "Is it okay then, Kinomiya-kun, if I continue? I don't want to interrupt your conversation with Tachibana-chan. Looks important."

Some of the children snickered, and Takao's face burned.

That kijo, that baka Hiromi!

**15 Minutes later...**

_Bbrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnggggg_

Enthusiastically jumping out of his seat, Takao was first to rush out the door when the bell finally anounced that school was done; over; ceased. Takao's time in the hellhole was no more! After getting all his stuff, which was little since it was Friday, Takao waited impatiently outside for Kyouju to come out. Takao so was busy thinking about what he wanted to do over the weekend, that he didn't noticed a little fluff of red sneaking up behind him, monkey arms outstretched towards him. He yelped when the monkey-like thing settled itself on his back, arms hooked under his armpits, legs wrapped tight around his waist. Takao struggled, but the little red fluff wouldn't let go.

Takao heard a chuckle come from the red fluff on his back, and he immediately knew who it was. "Daichi! Get off!" Daichi laughed again. "Aw, Takao, I missed you, too!" Takao grit his teeth. "You have to stop doing that Daichi...you're going to make me look bad. I mean, what are people going to say when they constantly see a little red monkey _molesting _me in public everyday?" Daichi frowned. "One, I'm not a monkey! Two, I'm _not _molesting you, Takao! You're sick!" "Hai, well how's everyone else supposed to know that, huh? Now get OFF!"

Daichi pouted and jumped off Takao's back. "Kyouju-san and Hiromi-chan are coming." He said in a small voice unlike his own. Takao felt a little guilty and surprised. Guilty because he could never really be nice to Daichi, who was much like himself; surprised because Daichi rarely used the term "san" with anyone. Hell, he barely used "kun". And to add "chan" to Hiromi's name...? Takao shook it off and looked towards where Kyouju, and sure enough, Hiromi were talking while walking slowly towards Takao and Daichi. Takao smiled down at Kyouju. "Yo." Takao said, smiling. "So, what are we doing this weekend?" Hiromi had to get up in Takao's face of course. "How about you study for the test that's on next Tuesday, baka-Takao."

"Aargh! Why do you always have to but in!" Takao yelled, glaring at Hiromi with distaste. Hiromi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, why do you always have to be so lazy? I just can't stand to see you just sit around your house with your little beyblade doing nothing but-" "Then don't hang out with me! Kuso, you act like you HAVE to hang with me. I didn't ask you to, you just butted in! I don't even like you! So if you don't like what I do, quit nagging me and leave!" Hiromi's fists clenched, and Takao could see anger in her eyes, but there was something else, too. Hiromi was holding back the urge to cry, instead taking her anger and sadness out on Takao the only way she knew how: "Takao," she screamed, "YOU BAKA!" She slapped him in the face and Takao stumbled back.

"Do you not understand? AISHITERU, KINOMIYA-SAN! I LOVE YOU, TAKAO! That's why I constantly bother you, yell at you, hit you, I just want you to succeed...To be with me..." Her teeth clenched. "But you had to be such a heartless asshole! You never noticed any of the hints I dropped just so you would notice me back in first grade...So I decided if you wouldn't notice me when I'm being nice, being bitchy would bring you out. But I guess I messed that up too, eh?" Hiromi shook her head, desperately trying to clear her eyes from the tears threatning to fall. "I HATE YOU TAKAO! I CURSE THE VERY DAY I LAYED EYES ON YOU!"

With that, Takao could only watch as his best female friend ran away in tears, not stopping. Takao grit his teeth. He could feel both Kyouju's and Daichi's eyes on him. Takao yelled after Hiromi. "Well maybe if you would have let up on the bitchiness a little I wouldn't hate you! KIJO-HIROMI!" With that, he swiftly turned around, angrily grabbing Daichi and Kyouju by the arms to drag them. "C'mon, we don't need that kijo with us!" Kyouju pulled away sharply, staring at Takao. "Takao-san, that wasn't very nice of you to speak in such away to Hiromi-chan! She just admitted her feelings for you!"

Takao snorted. "Hai, deha?" Kyouju shook his head. Turning around and he went up the path where Hiromi had run off on. Takao's fists balled up and he turned to Daichi, who was staring after Kyouju. As though knowing Takao was staring at him, Daichi looked upwards at Takao. Takao frowned, eyes downcast. "Are you going to leave me, too?" Daichi smirked, though it didn't hold his usual annoyingness. "You wish, Takao-san! You can't get rid of me THAT easily!" Takao couldn't help but smile. Sighing, he began walking in the opposite direction from that of Hiromi and Kyouju. "Another weekend wasted at my dojo with you, it is then."

Daichi grinned and followed suit.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Takao POV:**

The walk to my dojo with Daichi was quiet...real quiet. The only noise was from Daichi, who was singing a song; sometimes humming. After five minutes of plain silence, Daichi finally broke it with a subject that was quite odd for him. "Ne, Takao-san..." I looked down, watching the bits of dust fly around my feet as I shuffled on the dusty road. "Hm, Daichi-kun?" "You wanna see an old death shrine I found in the woods?" I stopped and turned to look at him. He had that mischevious look again; like he had something planned. Ah, well. I'll go along with it anyway. "...Hai...?" I say, unsure. Which is odd for me, seeing as I'm usually headstrong and tend to rush into things.

Daichi grins, grabbing my arm. "Deha, let's go!" "M-matte!" I manage to stammer as he roughly pulls me from the dusty path and into the woods. I pant and barely get to look at the woods surrounding us as we charge down a hill, though I can tell it's slowly getting darker. What led Daichi to go this far into some lanky woods is beyond me, but I can't help but be curious. When Daichi gets excited like this, it usually is something real eye-catching. So, it must be pretty amazing for him to be dragging me through the forest.

Finally, Daichi stops and looks at two paths. He looks thoughtful, and i ask, "Dare?" He then grins. "Oh, hai! This way!" He pulls me to the left and we're running UPHILL this time. How he can have so much energy and be able to drag me up and down these hills...I'll never know. Did ojjisan give him sugar again? Daichi pointed towards a well. "I remember that! We're here, Takao-san!" I smirked. "About time!" I look behind the well, and there is a shrine! But...it's somehow different then all the other death shrines I've seen. I looked at the small, shacklike house. It has large kanji letters that are supposed to keep the bad spirits away, it has a tall roof, the paint is crusting, the sakura trees around it are...dying? I tilt my head to show confusion. It's spring...how can they be dying?

I walk towards the shrine, only just noticing the lanterns that hang around the shrine. They don't look like they'll ever work again. The paper is torn and the lights are broken. It sort of saddens me. When my otoosan and I made a shrine for my okaasan...my otoosan told me you must always take care of it. This broken old shrine was just a sad sight. Daichi noticed my look, so he tried to lighten the mood. "Spooky, huh? I was training in the woods with my bitbeast when he led me here! It's as though he wanted me to see the shrine." As though agreeing or warning me, I could feel Dragoons beyblade twitch in my pocket. _'Nani?' _I mentally asked Dragoon.

Dragoons beyblade continued to shake in my pocket, but it stopped just as a strong wind began blowing towards the death shrine, as though wanting Daichi and I to go in...gah! Look at me, I'm getting paranoid. Daichi however, looks nervous. "Ma-maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Come on, Takao-san. We should go see your ojiisan. He probably wants to give us kendo lessons." I continued to stare at the shrine, I felt drawn to it. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a little while. I just want to stay here." Daichi gave me a look that said, 'Why the hell would you want to stay here?' But he shrugged. "Suit yourself, baka." He began to walk away.

After staring at the shrine for five minutes, I went to the tiny door and grabbed the doorknob. Amazingly, it opened. Going inside, I saw it was spotless. That shocked me. How can it be worn down on the outside, but clean on the inside? Blinking, I walked towards a door that was welded on...the floor? "What the hell..." I muttered. I opened it and looked in. Chills went down my spine as I saw nothing but darkness. And it was so cold...Then, there was another breeze, this time it was trying to pull me into the door. Matte, how can there be a breeze in the shrine?

Unless it's coming from..."Iie..." I convince myself. I'm about to shut it, but I'm scared out of my wits when Daichi goes, "RAHHHH!" right behind me. Being the baka he was, he trips over the rug in front of the shrine door and pushes me in! I brace myself, waiting to hit concrete or dirt, but I keep falling! I look up to see Daichi staring at me, getting smaller. "Takao-san!" I'm falling into darkness, but I can still hear, sounds. People are screaming, there's...roaring? I plug my ears as the noise gets louder...and I can hear more things. Machines, guns, explosions, yelling, confusion.

Suddenly, I hit ground...And my world is still black...From unconsiousness or just plain darkness...I don't know...

**End Takao POV**

Takao opened his eyes slowly, sitting up. He put his hand to his forehead."N-nani...?" "You're awake...Thank goodness" A familiar voice says. Takao turned his head, but no one was there. He was in a small, no, very small room that had, fortunately for Takao, tons of canned and regular foods all shoveled into a corner. Takao looked down and saw that he was lying on a towel placed over the hard metal floor with a raggy blanket over himself. Looking up, he realised the "roof" was slanted, as though one part was on the ground with the other against a wall. Takao looked over at a spot where three candles were lit, wax on the bottom of them.

"I'll be in in a second!" The voice called from behind the 'door', which was really a blanket hanging slanted on the roof/wall. Takao thought hard; he'd never been here before, but the voice of the person who must've brought him here sounded very familiar. Suddenly, the cloth was thrown open and shut quickly, but Takao felt a beam of red light hit his eye before the curtain was closed. Once the figure came closer, Takao gasped. "R-Rei!" Rei smiled sadly and Takao in the dimlit room. "Ne, Rei! I'm so glad you found me! Where was I anyway? How'd you know where I was? Did Daichi get you?" Rei got up and lit a fourth candle, now his features were clearer. Takao blinked for a second. "Whoa, Rei! You look like you got tied down and beat by yakuza! What happened?"

And indeed, Rei looked like he'd been in a gang fight. His hair was more dissheveled then ever, and the once long, neat ponytail in the back of Rei's hair was shorter and tied into a loose half-braided ponytail that was two inches off his shoulders. His right eye was concealed by a white cloth tied slanted on Rei's head like a pirate patch, only his left eye was visible and it looked grey underneath the eyeball, as though Rei hadn't gotten any real sleep in months. His once beautiful Chinese garment was torn and withered; in some places different articles of clothing were sown on. Underneath his torn Chinese robe, he wore loose black pants untidily tied with Rei's old Yin-Yang bandana and he wore a raggidy black shirt. His shoes looked as though they'd seen brighter days. He also looked thinner and paler.

"Wai, Rei," Takao gasped, "You've really let yourself go!" Rei smiled sadly at Takao's blunt statement. **"Xie?"** He croaked solemnly. " Takao blushed. "Oh, sorry...But seriously, what happened to yo-?" Before Takao could finish, Rei pulled him into a hug. Takao could feel Rei's shoulders shaking lightly, and he felt bad for the Driger master, even though he had no idea why Rei was so upset. Takao lightly pushed Rei back, comfortably leaving his hands on Rei's shoulders as to let him know he wasn't being rejected. "Rei, what's wrong?" The Dragoon master asked.

Rei blinked back a few tears. "I..." Driger's master began, voice shaky. Takao's eyebrows raised, gently encouraging Rei. "You, you were dead. I saw it happen...But now you're alive...? How...?" Takao started, staring at Rei. "N-nani?" Rei looked up. "You know, when you tried to stop Voltaire...But then they..." Rei's head fell so that his hair covered most of his face. Takao blinked. "Ne, wait a second. What do you mean? Voltaire didn't do anything to me. Didn't Daichi get you?" Rei sniffed before looking at Takao, sadness and confusion in his eye. **(A/N: the other's covered, remember?) **"Voltaire had you killed, I saw your body fall when he gave the order. And who is Daichi? Why do you keep mentioning him?"

Takao started again. "What do you mean? You're not serious are you?" Rei sighed. "I wish I was, Takao-kun." Takao snorted. "Look, Rei, I don't know what's wrong with you, but come on. I'm sure monkey boy is somewhere. Besides, I want to find out where the hell we are." Going out, Takao immediately was struck silent and still. Everything was torn, broken, buildings shattered and collapsed, houses obliterated, planes, cars, bikes, and mopeds lay everywhere. There is barely any signs of life. Takao turned around and saw why the 'roof' to Rei's 'shelter' was slanted. It was leaning against a split airplane that looked as though it had crashed there a while ago. The sky was dark, grey and red.

Rei came out from his little shelter, standing next to Takao. "Depressing, isn't it?" Takao's mouth opened and closed several times...But no words came out. This had to be a dream...It was a dream, right?

"Rei-san...how'd this happen?" Rei's eyes were downcast. "You don't remember? It was the one match...The one where Yuri defeated you, remember?" "NANI!"

**End Opening Chapter**

**translations: **

**ne:hey **

**Arigato, baka-Takao: Thanks, stupid Takao **

**sensei: teacher**

**bakayaro: son of a bitch**

**Datte, watashi wa guttari: But, I am tired **

**deha: so/ well then,**

**dare: which **

**matte: wait **

**kijo: witch; demoness; ogress; she-devil (kijo-Hiromi Ogress Hiromi)  
**

**Onegai: please**

**wai: wow**

**xie: (Chinese) yes/yeah **

**MissesLadyLuck: **well...that's it...I'm through...Plz review and tell me what you think! oh, and if you're reading my other story, Blue Oleander and/or you like it..plz review!


	2. Promise Me, Koi

**disclaimer: **me no own!

* * *

**Names:**

**Japanese **English

**Kinomiya Takao **Tyson Granger

**Mizuhara Makkisu (Max) **Max Tate

**Kon Rei **Ray Kon

**Hiwatari Kai **Kai Hiwatari

**? Kyouju **Kenny

**Tachibana Hiromi **Hilary Tatibana

**Sumeragi Daichi **Daichi Sumeragi

* * *

**Ivanov Yuri **Tala Valkov

**Kuznetsov Boris **Bryan Kuznetsov

**Sergei **Spencer

**Ivan **Ian

* * *

**Rai **Lee

**Mao **Mariah

**Kiki **Kevin

**Gao **Gary

* * *

**The All Starz are the same in Japanese as in English, but here's the basic info on them:**

Michael Parker

Emily

Steve

Eddy

* * *

Robert Jurgen

Johnny McGregor

Oliver

**Giancarlo Tornatore **Enrique

* * *

**Balkov/Borcloff (?) **Boris Balkov

**Ojiisan** **Voltaire (?) **Voltaire (Kai's grandfather)

* * *

talking regular(Japanese)- "blablabla" 

whispering or exaggurated words- "_blablabla_"

Russian words- **((Blablabla)) **

Chinese- **"Blablabla"**

American language- "Blablabla"

**Lyrics>>**

* * *

**That's it, so R&R!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Promise Me, Koi  
**

Rei blinked back a few tears. "I..." Driger's master began, voice shaky. Takao's eyebrows raised, gently encouraging Rei. "You, you were dead. I saw it happen...But now you're alive...? How...?" Takao started, staring at Rei. "N-nani?" Rei looked up. "You know, when you tried to stop Voltaire...But then they..." Rei's head fell so that his hair covered most of his face. Takao blinked. "Ne, wait a second. What do you mean? Voltaire didn't do anything to me. Didn't Daichi get you?" Rei sniffed before looking at Takao, sadness and confusion in his eye. **(A/N: the other's covered, remember?) **"Voltaire had you killed, I saw your body fall when he gave the order. And who is Daichi? Why do you keep mentioning him?"

Takao started again. "What do you mean? You're not serious are you?" Rei sighed. "I wish I was, Takao-kun." Takao snorted. "Look, Rei, I don't know what's wrong with you, but come on. I'm sure monkey boy is somewhere. Besides, I want to find out where the hell we are." Going out, Takao immediately was struck silent and still. Everything was torn, broken, buildings shattered and collapsed, houses obliterated, planes, cars, bikes, and mopeds lay everywhere. There is barely any signs of life. Takao turned around and saw why the 'roof' to Rei's 'shelter' was slanted. It was leaning against a split airplane that looked as though it had crashed there a while ago. The sky was dark, grey and red.

Rei came out from his little shelter, standing next to Takao. "Depressing, isn't it?" Takao's mouth opened and closed several times...But no words came out. This had to be a dream...It was a dream, right?

"Rei-san...how'd this happen?" Rei's eyes were downcast. "You don't remember? It was the one match...The one where Yuri defeated you, remember?" "NANI!"

Takao turned to Rei in dispair, his face mentally asking Rei if he had heard wrong. "You are...not serious are you Rei? ARE YOU?" Rei's eyes said yes but Rei only bit his lip. "I guess you must have hit your head harder than I thought...I was hoping it wasn't anything serious, but it seems that you don't remember Kai, Max, Kyouju or anything that happened to anyone, oro?" Takao's lip quivered as he tried to say something several times, but he only closed his mouth. He decided to go along with whatever was happening. Rei couldn't be serious, right? This was all some kind of cruel joke...Any minute his ojiisan and Kai, Daichi, Hiromi, Kyouju, Max and all his other friends would jump out and laugh at him...any second now... 

Rei saw Takao's faraway look and put a supportive arm on his shoulder. "It is...gruesome...But I can tell you everything from the beginning if you want...?" Takao, still in his own little world, nodded his head solemnly. Rei dragged Takao back under the scrap of metal he called shelter, and sat Takao down where he had been laying what seemed like hours ago. Rei looked at Takao and was about to start, but his eyes suddenly seemed to go far away, widening in their sockets. Takao blinked. "Rei-?" Said Driger-master jumped up and grabbed an old rope-like cloth; with it he grabbed at the curtain that lay draped as a door and tied it to a rusty nail that stuck out from the metal leaning against the airplane.

Takao suddenly felt the earth beneath him quaking, not very hard, barely noticeable at first...but it grew harder and louder every few seconds. Takao looked up to see Rei crawling about grabbing things here and there, mumbling to himself: **"It's here!...I can't believe I forgot to prepare for it! Takao is in no shape to defend himself against it and I barely have anything to hide us with if it tears down the slope..."** "Erm, Rei?" Rei's eyes shot up to Takao as though he hadn't even noticed Takao sitting there. "OH! Takao! They musn't see you! Quickly, here!" Takao gulped. "R-Rei, what is it?"

Rei shook his head, and with a hasty-"Tell you later!"-he grabbed Takao and began to drag him over to the side that was leaning against the airplane and grabbed the knob. Takao recognized it as the emergency escape door that usually passengers on the plane would use if the plane were to crash. Rei opened it with albeit difficulty, pulling Takao through along with a large sack of food and various items he had grabbed. They made it in just in time. The piece of scrap metal, that had been hiding them from whatever _It _was, was suddenly blown from its spot with a large _**clank **_sound. Takao gulped, realising that if it weren't for Rei's timing, they would have lost their heads.

Rei grit his teeth. **"Damn! I didn't think that he would waste his tame pawing at scrap metal! That took a whole three days to buil-!"** The plane shook, and Takao and Rei only just managed to jump back as _It _tore the airplane in half. Rei gasped, "It's smarter! Last time-" He was cut off yet again, this time by Takao. "What the bloody-hell is _It_?" He demanded more than asked. "_It _is going to kill us, Takao! We need to get off of this plane and cover some ground! Quickly!" With that, the two ex-bladebreakers made their way towards the pilot's area **(you know, AKA the front!) **and ran out the entrance door. Sliding down the plane, Takao fell on his ass on dirt for the second time that day. "Damnit!" He cursed.

Rei, being the nekojin he was, landed catlike on his feet and pulled Takao up. "Come on, then! We need to go!" "Where?" "ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Rei had had to scream the last part for _It _made a loud, and terrifyingly close, screech. Finally not being able to hold it off any longer, Takao turned around to see what _It _was; his stomach clenched with half fear, half excitement. _It _was...a bitbeast! This bitbeast seemed to be a mix of some prehistoric bird with a lion. Almost like a Griffin but more terrifying. It stood about the height of a regular sized house. Takao gulped. "So...that is..._It_..." Turning around, he realised Rei had already put five feet behind him, turning around and swiftly yelling at Takao: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING THERE FOR? TAKAO, COME ON! IT'LL KILL YOU!" Takao swiftly began running as he felt the quake as the creature lifted its foot to stomp once more upon the loose, ashy earth.

Takao panted heavily as he felt his feet pound at the dirt beneath him, causing the dust to rise and fall with a _**boom**_, or was that the creature? Rei began running once more as Takao made it within two feet of him. "NE, REI! COULD YOU WAIT A SECOND?" They managed to keep running until they came to a small, torn up town that Takao was sure was once prosporous. They both ran inside an old house that looked ready to collapse where it stood. The ground shook vigorously as the creature ran by, screeching its blood-curdling screech as it went off to hell knows where.

Takao was shaking as he kneeled next to his ex-White Tiger friend. Said raven-haired teen was slowly shifting his head to look out of the old doorway, checking to see if the coast was clear. Giving a sigh of relief, he sat back so that his back and head hit the wall in a dazed way. "We are safe...for now..." He sighed, running a hand through his shorter, rough raven hair. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a proper explanation...That was a...Bitbeast Metal GriffX20934...or was it 924457X?" Rei looked thoughtful...Then he heard a thud. He turned to see...something rather odd to him...

Takao had fainted.

---------------------------------------------

**_Takao's Dream/Flashback_ **

_"Ne, Kai! You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer!"_

_Kai was leaning against the stairway rail, looking up at the stars._

_It was a cold night, but Kai loved the way the moon and stars made the sky light up, looking so beautiful and mysterious..._

_Takao came out and saw his boyfriend's position on the railing. Grinning, he decided to take advantage of the situation at hand...Creeping up slowly behind Kai, he began to stretch his arms wider, and wider, and wider still, as to engulf Kai in a large, loving hug. He did, and he felt Kai stiffen...but when Kai realised who it was, he stood still, leaning back into Takao's embrace._

_**(They say that when a star dies...another is reborn...When a love dies...can it be reborn as well? Another?)**  
_

_

* * *

_Kuchibue ga kikoeru kinou yori tooku de  
Togiretogire no kakera o atsume  
Migite ni nigirishime sotto me o tojite

** I can hear whistling from distant yesterday.**  
** I collect the scattered pieces**  
** I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes**

**

* * *

**_Sighing in satisfaction Kai turned his head so that he could see his boyfriend's face._

_Who'd ever guess that he, Kai Hiwatari and Takao Kinomiya, would be koibitos? It proves that...Love is love...  
_

**_(Love can be against elements...Fire and wind. So different...but both need the other.)_**

_

* * *

_NAIFU no you ni tsukiakari ga furidasu  
Chiheisen mo itetsuku yoru sa  
Hiza o daite sonna kouya ni ima hitori  
Kaze no uta ni mimi o sumashiteru

** Knife-like moonlight rains down  
On a night that freezes even the horizon.  
Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee  
I strain to hear the song of the wind.**

* * *

_**(Fire spreads and destroys...but it also creates and nourishes...)**_

_Takao slowly walked backwards_ _until he fell into a chair, Kai falling onto his lap._

_Everything...so perfect. Kai looked up to him, a soft look in those usually sharp, glaring eyes. "Promise me Takao..." He whispered. Takao shivered as Kai's breath ghosted across his neck._

_

* * *

_Nemuranai yoru o shiranai yatsu wa  
Tsuyoku wa narenai sore ga RUURU sa

**Those who do not know a sleepless night**  
** Cannot become strong; that is the rule.**

* * *

_"Promise what, koi?" Takao asked. _

_A simple question to a not so simple answer. "Promise that...you'll never leave me...Promise that, we'll never forget each other. Promise me, Takao, koi." Takao looked surprised. Why did Kai want him to promise that? Sure, Kai had his insecurities, but it was still an odd question for him. "Heheh, why's that, koi? You know I'll never leave you!"  
_

_**(Wind fuels fire...without wind, the fire goes out...)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kuchibue ga kikoeru hoshizora yori yooku de  
Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba  
Migite ni nigirishime sotto me o tojite

**I can hear a whistling from distant yesterday.**  
** It's the words of someone's prayer.**  
** I hold them tightly in my hand, and softly close my eyes**

_**

* * *

**__"Onegai...Please love...?" Kai whispered, his blood-red eyes transfixed on Takao's own blue eyes. Takao smiled. "Sure, why not?" Taking a deep breath and looking serious, Takao held Kai's hand in a gentle, firm grasp. _

_**(When you say 'I'll always be with you' , how do you know?)**  
_

_"Kai, koi...I'll **never** leave your side. Our hearts will beat as one forever. No matter how far away, no matter those who try and come between us, no matter of those who look upon us with hatred, or jealousy, and nor if our minds drift apart slowly...our hearts will always be bound." Takao kissed Kai's hand. _

_"I promise...Forever..."_

_

* * *

_

Kodoku yori mo motto sabishii mono wa  
Sono kodoku ni kizukanai koto  
Donna hieta yoru no daichi mo sono shita ni  
Atatkasa o kakushite iru no sa 

**A thing that is even sadder than lonliness**  
** Is not realizing that lonliness**  
** No matter how freezing the night, under the earth**  
** Warmth is hidden.**

* * *

_Kai smiled. "A lot of words coming from you Takao-koi..." He turned over in Takao's lap so that they were face-to-face, Kai straddling Takao's hips. "Arigato...Takao-koi...I promise..." _

_**(How can you promise a love for eternity...How can you see the future? You can't...)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kabu ni torawareta tori de iru yori

Namae mo shiranai ishikoro ni nare

**Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage,  
I would become a nameless stone.**

**

* * *

**_Takao glanced up at the night sky, a half-asleep Kai in his arms. _

_"Takao-koi...?" Takao looked down at Kai. "Kai-koi?" Kai's arms grasped at Takao's shoulders. "You'll truly love me forever? How long, for you, is forever, Takao-koi?"_

_**(Love can surpass the ages...or it can crumble and die. A once beautiful star...falling forever.)**_

_**

* * *

** _Kuchibue ga kikoeru kinou yori tooku de  
Togiretogire no kakera o atsume  
Migite ni nigirishime sotto me o tojiru

**I can hear whistling from distant yesterday  
I collect the scattered pieces  
And holding them tight in my right hand, softly close my eyes.**

* * *

_Takao's smile shone like a light in the darkest of nights. _

_**(We all make promises...But a promise is like a valuable vase...If broken, it cannot be fixed the same.)**_

_How long is forever?_

_

* * *

_

Kuchibue ga kikoeru hoshizora yori yooku de  
Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba  
Migite ni nigirishime sotto me o tojiru

**I can hear a whistling from distant yesterday  
It's the words of someone's prayer.  
And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes.**

* * *

_"I'll stop loving you," Takao began softly,"When every last star in the sky dies...and never shines again..."_

_**(All stars die...but they are born anew. Stars can never truly disappear...unless the sky is gone.)**  
_

_Kai smiled...He fell asleep in his koi's lap that night._

_

* * *

_

Migite ni nigirishime sotto me o tojiru

  
**Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes.**

* * *

_Takao and Kai never promised that they wouldn't forget each other... _

_**(Is it possible...for a star to forget its original glow?)**_

"Takao-kun! Open your eyes! Onegai!"_ **  
**_

**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**Takao's eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see Rei, sweat trickling down the side of his face as he looked down at Takao worriedly. "Thank goodness! I didn't know what happened. You just blacked out all of a sudden...I was really worried!" Takao groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore head. "Hai, arigato Rei." Rei smiled. "No problem, you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?" "Of course!" Takao answered without hesitation. "Ah, so the blue-haired on is up?" Takao glanced over at the voice and saw an old woman lying in a cucoon-like bundle of blankets.

Rei smiled. "Hai, he's rather stubborn, Takao is." The old woman coughed into a filthy-looking handkerchief before turning to the right. "Jin, honey, our guests have awoken!" The young man named Jin walked into the room. He wore torn clothes that fit tightly to his body, his brownish-red eyes piercing through the soul between a scarf covering his mouth and cloth wrapped around his head. Takao could see a long, pale-blue ponytail hanging from the back of the bandages around his head. Takao's face went to that of a gaping fish when he realised that the man, so called "Jin", was actually...

"A-aniki? H-Hitoshi-san!"

* * *

Wary dark eyes surveyed the tattered and destroyed are before him, sneering. **(("Child's play...")) **the hoarse voice hissed. Smirking, Voltaire turned to Balkov, who was also surveying the area. **(("Well done, Balkov...Well done.")) **Boris smirked. **((Thank-you, Voltaire-sama. But it was YOUR plan.")) **Voltaire nodded. **(("You upgraded them well...I expect more results like this. Today has been a glorious victory.As it has been for three years.")) **Voltaire turned away and began to walk towards his vehicle, but he stopped only for a minute. **(("I want Kai, not Neoborg, to destroy the next town, Balkov. Is that clear?")) (("Yes, of course..."))**

When Voltaire had left, Balkov turned towards his own vehicle where a figure sat in darkness, red glowereing eyes emotionlessly scanning the grounds. **(("It is time...Kuro Kaizer...Let us go hunting for tigers...")) **

**END CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

MissesLadyLuck:** whelp, that s it for now...BTW, I'm working on the revised version of Blue Oleander (BO) if you're all interested. I'm also working on doujinshi and I may change the title of this story! So beware!

_onegai means "Please"_

_koibito means "lover/lovers" and koi is a short term for it...I guess koi would be like calling someone "love"._

_kuro means "black" and Kaizer is the combination of "Kai&Dranzer" so, get it? 0_

SONG FOR CHAP. 2:

**Kuchibue o Kikoeru****  
(I Could Hear Whistling)******

Lyrics by: Takayanagi Koi  
Sung by: Hiyama Nobuyuki (Hiei)

_PLZ R&R_


End file.
